Docking adapters removeably interconnect memory storage devices to computer systems and memory storage device systems, for example. Docking adapters can provide many advantages over fixed hardware including improved data security, optimization of data backup procedures and sharing of vast amounts of data between non-integrated networks and systems. Docking adapters can also enable multiple users, each with his or her own hard drive, to use a single a machine without interfering with operating settings and data of another.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,369 to Darden et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter for a hard disk drive. The docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard drive and a rack that mounts in a computer housing. A connector is included on both the carrier and the rack. The carrier slides into the rack to couple the connectors. A key and lock are provided with the rack to lock and unlock the carrier in the rack. The carrier has a fixed handle to enable removal of the hard disk drive from the rack when the carrier is unlocked.
One drawback to the fixed handle design is that an operator may misalign the carrier with respect to the rack during insertion and removal of the carrier. Should the operate wiggle the carrier with the fixed handle, the connector that couples the carrier with the rack may be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,767 to Chen, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter having a carrier and a rack. The carrier has a rotatable handle. The handle includes a disengagement mechanism (221) that cams directly against the rack to urge the carrier from the rack when the handle lifts.
One drawback to the device disclosed by Chen is that the handle lifts. As the handle lifts, the disengagement mechanism rotates against the rack and adds to this lifting force. As a result, the frontal portion of the carrier experiences a lifting force that may misalign the carrier with respect to the rack, damaging the connectors that couple the carrier to the rack.
Both the Darden et al. device and the Chen device have a lock that operates independently of the handle. When an over zealous operator pulls on the handle when the carrier is locked, the docking adapter may break. What is desired is a way of preventing the carrier and rack from being damaged during use.
Hard disk drives generate heat. Chen provides for vents to convectively cool any enclosed hard disk drive. The Chen device has vents and appears to be fabricated from injection molded plastic, which is typically a poor heat conductor. While the vents enable convective cooling under certain conditions, convective cooling may fail in systems that lack enough space for sufficient air flow. What is desired is a way of better cooling a hard disk drive in a mobile carrier and rack assembly.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08,926,874, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference introduces the concept providing a hard drive with a heat sink. Heat sinks vastly improve conductive cooling of hard drives over the capabilities of a plastic carrier, for example.
Docking adapters have connectors for coupling carriers with the rack. It has been found that durability of the connectors may be compromised due to excessive handling and repetitive insertion and removal of the carrier from the rack. It is possible that that friction between a plastic carrier and plastic rack can cause the carrier to resist movement in the rack. To overcome static friction, an operator must force the carrier to move with respect to the rack. Forcing the carrier may misalign the carrier and the rack and can ultimately cause failure of the data connector that couples the hard drive carrier with the rack. What is desired is a way of minimizing any force required to dock and undock a carrier and rack. What is also desired is a way to improve docking adapter reliability.